


il golpe Gentiloni

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - Italian 21st c.
Genre: 2018 Italian Elections, Coup d'état, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Elections, Gen, I'm Sorry, Italiano | Italian, Satire, The Author Regrets Everything, presidente siamo con te
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: fun fact: secondo la nostra costituzione, se Gentiloni si barricasse all'interno di Palazzo Chigi, distruggendo la campanella e smettendo di rispondere al telefono, non potrebbe mai più essere rimosso dalla carica di primo ministro, nemmeno a seguito di decesso.





	il golpe Gentiloni

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, io devo sfogare la mia amarezza post-elezioni. Rimango in anon perché se per caso qualche pagina fb scopre l'esistenza di questa cosa non la voglio legata al mio account, ma comunque beccateve Gentlehoney che ci salva tutti con il suo spirito di sacrificio e abnegazione.
> 
> Ovviamente tutta sta gente è vera e sta roba non è mai successa e sto solo a cazzeggiare soffrendo, non denunciatemi che non c'ho soldi per l'avvocato. Graz.

_Di Maio, la lettera a Repubblica: “Voltiamo pagina e cambiamo l’Italia insieme.”_

_Berlusconi: “Resto io il regista della coalizione.”_

_90% PD dice no a intesa con M5S, non c’è dibattito_.

 

Se non altro, pensò il Presidente del Consiglio scrollando sulla homepage di Repubblica, la situazione era piuttosto chiara e lampante. Tre giorni, e nessun miglioramento della situazione - anzi, peggioramento. Sospirò una, due volte, poi chiuse la finestra - inutile rimandare l’inevitabile - e anche il computer portatile, mentre lo sguardo gli cadde sulla copia della Costituzione riposta vicino al pc.

Si alzò dalla sedia per poi avvicinarsi alla finestra, osservando l’ammasso di manifestanti su Via del Corso, tenuti fuori da Piazza Colonna grazie ad una transenna.

Scosse la testa sospirando, chiedendosi se fosse _davvero_ il caso di procedere con il piano di riserva, l’ultima cartuccia a sua disposizione, ma d’altra parte tutti devono fare dei sacrifici ad un certo punto della loro vita, e se il suo implicava la salvezza del Paese, beh, c’era di peggio che passare il resto della vita a Palazzo Chigi. Insomma, alla fine poteva essere peggio, e rimanendo all’interno di Palazzo Chigi almeno si sarebbe risparmiato l’amministrazione del resto della città.

Prese il telefono in mano e mandò un messaggio alla moglie - _Emanuela, da oggi entra dal retro, dobbiamo mettere in atto il piano B_.

Poi procedette a congedare tutti gli impiegati con il suo solito, affabile sorriso - non era certo un maleducato lui e in ogni caso nessuno doveva sospettare cosa stava per fare. Aspettò che il palazzo fosse finalmente vuoto e che la porta fosse ben chiusa dall’interno.

E poi, con un triste sorriso rassegnato sulle labbra, Paolo Gentiloni tornò al piano superiore, riprendendo il computer e ordinando una cassetta per gli attrezzi dal più vicino fabbro che potesse consegnarla a domicilio entro la giornata. Poi, con pacata tranquillità, entrò nel sito di Sky, cambiando il suo abbonamento per avere modo di poter vedere le partite della Juventus anche a Palazzo Chigi - sacrificarsi per la patria è sempre cosa buona e giusta, pensò, ma rinunciare anche alle partite della Juve era un attimo eccessivo.

Risolta la questione, prese il cellulare di servizio - insomma, almeno lui il suo lo utilizzava, mica come Trump che _ancora_ aveva quello hackerabile per twittare, che desolazione - e cominciò a fare il giro di chiamate necessarie per preparare il terreno. Considerò se avvertire la May, ma d’altra parte alla fine poteva anche risparmiarselo - alla fin fine la Brexit se l’erano scelta loro e lui poteva anche risparmiarsi la telefonata.

Macron rispose immediatamente, dicendo di aspettarsi la telefonata. _Toute la France sera avec toi,_ gli disse appena comunicato il piano, assicurandolo che avrebbe assolutamente potuto partecipare a qualsiasi seduta tra primi ministri via Skype. Gentiloni lo salutò con un sentito _merci beaucoup, Emmanuel_ , per poi telefonare ad Angela Merkel, che ci mise un poco di più a rispondere, ma d’altra parte la poverina era impicciata con la _sua_ grande coalizione, era anche comprensibile.

_Wir respektieren Ihre Entscheidung voll_ , lo assicurò immediatamente la cancelliera, con tono sollevato, aggiungendo che le stava venendo da piangere per la gioia - una cosa era dover avere a che fare con Donald "Trump per necessità, ma un Salvini o un Di Maio _oltre_ a Donald Trump sarebbe stato troppo anche per lei.

_E chi può darle torto_ , Gentiloni pensò ringraziandola, giusto appena si sentì suonare il campanello dell’ingresso sul retro. Il presidente del Consiglio andò a ritirare la cassetta per gli attrezzi per poi chiudere a chiave anche l’altro ingresso - fortuna che sua moglie aveva le chiavi.

Poi si procurò un martello dalla cassetta e, con un triste e rassegnato sospiro, fece a pezzi il citofono vicino all’ingresso.

Poi fece lo stesso con quello del portone principale, e poi con tutti gli altri, e poi staccò tutti i telefoni personalmente - avrebbe anche potuto spaccare la centralina, ma internet gli serviva per fare il suo mestiere quindi non poteva permetterselo.

_Vedi te,_ pensò, _le cose che faccio per amore del mio paese_.

Poi andò a sedersi di nuovo vicino al computer.

Era ora di mandare una mail a Mattarella e informarlo che almeno per il momento, non c’era bisogno si scervellasse per trovare un nuovo presidente del Consiglio, e soprattutto che se per caso volesse ogni tanto entrare o dal retro o dall’ingresso segreto che collega Palazzo Chigi a Palazzo Madama, sarebbe stato benvenuto, e se avesse portato le necessarie bevande alcoliche, sarebbe stato tutto ben accetto.

_Il tuo sacrificio non verrà dimenticato almeno per tutta questa legislatura_ , arrivò come risposta pochi minuti dopo.

Gentiloni sorrise mestamente. _Almeno qualcuno lo riconosce_ , pensò, e poi prese di nuovo il cellulare.

Era ora di telefonare a _Repubblica_ e mettere fine a questo dannato teatrino post-elezioni - lui da Palazzo Chigi non si sarebbe mosso, e auguri a chi provasse ad entrare.

“Ma Presidente,” gli chiese Mauro Calabresi appena Gentiloni gli comunicò il suo progetto, “ma quindi da adesso come intende lavorare? Solo via internet? E che dirà ai partiti, ai deputati, agli elettori, a -”

“Ho una sola dichiarazione in merito,” Gentiloni rispose, sorridendo mestamente.

“Ovvero?”

“Per i prossimi cinque anni, se si tratta di qualsiasi cosa non abbia a che fare con l’andamento del Paese… _non vedo, non sento e non parlo_. Chiaro?”

“Chiaro, ma -”

“Buon lavoro, Direttore,” Gentiloni rispose amabilmente, e chiuse la telefonata.

_Benissimo_ , pensò, _e adesso che questa è fatta vediamo di ristabilire la credibilità internazionale via Skype_.

——

Cinque giorni dopo, guardò fuori dalla finestra.

Piazza Colonna era piena di manifestanti, non più transennati, ma con cartelli di supporto - _Presidente siamo con te, Paolo resta, Gentiloni unico premier_ \- e un intero banchetto pieno di torte fatte a mano e bottiglie di vino.

_Se ce fai entrà te le regaliamo tutte_!, una delle ragazze urlò in maniera entusiasta.

Gentiloni decise che forse farli entrare dal retro e vedere se potessero essere buone aggiunte per il nuovo staff non poteva essere una cattiva idea.

——

“Presidente,” chiese la sua nuova responsabile delle comunicazioni due mesi dopo, “Salvini e Di Maio volgono ancora parlare con lei. Che devo rispondere?”

Gentiloni, che si stava preparando per partecipare via Skype al prossimo summit con Merkel e Macron e Draghi, scosse la testa.

“Lo stesso che rispondiamo ogni giorno.”

“Non vedo, non sento, non parlo?”

“Continua così e un giorno lo farai tu il capogruppo alla Camera,” le rispose in tono di approvazione, e si sedette di nuovo al suo computer.

Lui, d’altra parte, almeno si guadagnava il suo stipendio, altro che Salvini al Parlamento Europeo.

 

_Le cose che faccio per amore del mio Paese, davvero_ , pensò, ma almeno il suo sacrificio stava contando qualcosa, e alla fine lui era una persona perbene e aveva il dovere morale di farlo.

 

Mise la mano sulla Costituzione e aprì il collegamento con Bruxelles. Anche oggi era un altro giorno, e anche oggi avrebbe mandato avanti il Paese con competenza e serietà.

Sperando che Donald Trump non decidesse di fare qualche cazzata proprio _quella sera_ , visto che giocava la Juve.

Alla fin fine, c’è un limite ai sacrifici che un semplice premier può fare per essere il nocchiere della nave in gran tempesta del suo Paese servo e di dolore ostello.

**Author's Note:**

> PRESIDENTE SIAMO CON TE
> 
> MENO MALE CHE PAOLO C'E'


End file.
